<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame by WizardsandPsychos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225461">Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsandPsychos/pseuds/WizardsandPsychos'>WizardsandPsychos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Mourning, Named Hawke (Dragon Age), Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, after Leandra's death, blackout - Freeform, haunting memories, i guess, my first angsty-wangsty, some made-up past, there is one good doggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsandPsychos/pseuds/WizardsandPsychos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke mourns his mother's death and he is haunted by his past. Thankfully, his mabari knows exactly who to call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on what happened after All That Remains. Tbh, I was a bit bothered that there were no additional statements in the estate after Leandra's death, like the developers didn't want to delve in too deep.</p><p>I was romancing Fenris and flirting with Anders so Aveline was the one who came to console Hawke instead (wasn't aware that your LIs would come to console Hawke *cries*)</p><p>I hate myself for not playing the DA games sooner *cries more*</p><p>Lucas = Hawke<br/>Bull = dog *snicker snicker*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawke sat on his bed, eyes wide and fixated on his shaking hands. He blinked, and was caught off guard when blood started pooling to the centre of his palms, overflowing onto the carpeted floor. He felt his throat tighten as bile started rising from the pits of his stomach, confusion and horror overwhelming his rationality.</p><p>He blinks again.</p><p>Now he’s standing clad in his armour with both daggers in hand. He looks around and sees his companions—Fenris, Anders, and Aveline—panting, huddled close around him except for Fenris who now was suddenly clutching both of Hawke’s shoulders tightly, as if desperately attempting to wake him from a deep slumber. Fenris’ mouth moves, forming words that Hawke was unable to understand.</p><p>“…op, Hawke…s done,” he blinks again as his hearing slowly comes back to him. “It’s done, Hawke,” says Fenris, worry dripping from his words, “It’s done.”</p><p>Hawke furrows his eyebrows, wondering what Fenris was saying. He shifts his gaze towards his other two companions, heart wrenching at the sight of Anders averting his gaze after twitching in a way that Hawke was sure to be due to fear.</p><p>
  <em>Fear?</em>
</p><p>He feels thick liquid trickle down from his temple, settling on the hairs of his beard. He wipes it with two fingers, raising it up to examine them and found that his whole arm was covered in blood.</p><p>No, his whole body was covered in blood.</p><p>He snaps out of his confusion and turns his head to the mass of red on the floor. What he saw almost made him vomit.</p><p>Strewn on the floor was unlike anything Hawke had ever seen. Meat, bones and blood and remnants of this man’s identity—carnage. It was pure slaughter. He turned his head to his side where he found a woman in wedding clothes sprawled on the floor, barely breathing.</p><p>
  <em>Mother.</em>
</p><p>He runs to her, chest constricting and rage flaring at the mage who had tortured and mutilated his mother and countless other women. He kneels and a hand clutches on Leandra’s arm and the other supports her nape as Hawke settled her on his thigh.</p><p>She smiles weakly, the magic that had kept her alive slowly draining out of her body. Tears flow down Hawke’s cheek uncontrollably as he searched for any sign of hope from his mother’s dimming eyes. “Lucas,” she mutters before wincing in pain from the exerted effort, “I’m proud of you.”</p><p><em>No.</em> “Mother,” Hawke calls shakily. <em>Everything is fading. Her–Her eyes! No! They’re supposed to be as brilliant as the blue summer sky! They’re supposed to be— </em></p><p>“I love you, son.” The hand that was moving to cup Hawke’s cheek fell onto the ground, limp and lifeless. Everything was hazy. He knew he felt hands on his shoulders, he knew he heard voices but nothing registered to his brain.</p><p>
  <em>It’s my fault. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s my fault. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re all gone because of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s your fucking fault, Lucas Hawke, you useless bastard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up screaming and alerting the whole house. Bull was in his room within seconds, whimpering and howling in worry, followed by Orana and Bodahn, who were peppering him with concerned questions.</p><p>“Would you like me to play the lute, master?” Orana asked, moving for the instrument before Hawke assured her that it was not currently needed.</p><p>“Would you like me to send for Master Fenris, sire?” Bodahn asked. Hawke noticed Bull run away in top speed but paid him no mind.</p><p>“It’s okay, Bodahn. I’m sure he’s also resting.”</p><p>“Then, we'll be in our chambers if you need anything, sire.”</p><p>Hawke nodded. His felt his skin prickle, causing him to run a hand through his already disheveled hair out of habit.</p><p>It had only been two days since Leandra’s death, so it’s still fresh for Hawke—that, his blackout, and Anders’ reaction. He hadn’t left the estate since that day and didn’t have the courage to face any of his companions. Hawke knows that all of them are already informed of the events—by Varric or Aveline, or from Aveline to Varric and so on—meaning that every one of them knew about Hawke’s blackout.</p><p>He never liked being looked at with scared and wary eyes. Not since that incident with Carver when they were children. After their bout some decades ago, his younger brother started keeping his distance from Lucas even though he tried his best at redeeming himself in Carver’s eyes. From those efforts, he built himself a façade—a defense mechanism—that deflected all kinds of emotion shot towards him with sarcasm and snarky humour.</p><p>Hawke released a sigh as he plopped back down to his pillows. <em>First father, then Carver, then Bethany, and now mom.</em> He shut his eyes closed, face contorted by anger. Anger at that fucking mage… and at himself.</p><p><em>I specifically left Bethany so that mom had someone with her when we went to the deep roads</em>, he thought. <em>Now because of that stupid decision, Bethany went to the circle and mom was left alone.</em> A frustrated groan escaped Hawke before he willed himself back to sleep.</p><p>×××</p><p>Fenris stood by the fireplace, staring at the undulating flames as he was consumed by his thoughts. He had never seen Hawke become so… violent. Even though Hawke slashed his way through enemies with only two daggers, engaging in a dance of death, he was precise with his movements and targeted only the most vulnerable parts of an enemy’s body to ensure immediate death.</p><p>Fenris was certain that Hawke was always level-headed, relying on him to be a tie-breaker of some sort whenever it was needed. Perhaps he hadn’t read into Hawke’s demeanor as deeply as he should have, always assuming that the rogue had always been like that.</p><p>People assumed that Hawke was never serious about anything except for those that would benefit him and his family and friends. He mocked nobles and coaxed gold from those asking for favours, but Fenris was sure there was more to Hawke’s behaviour than he let on. Something he never bothered to know since he, too, was focused on his own matters.</p><p>Releasing a worried sigh, he sat down the nearest chair in front of the fireplace. Hawke hadn’t left his estate for two days. Fenris even went to Anders’ clinic of his own volition to ask him if he wanted to visit Hawke. Just to know how he was holding up, or to give him some much-needed support. Anders refused politely, never meeting Fenris’ gaze, saying that patients might flock in while he was away.</p><p>Fenris never really liked Anders, but he was unnerved to see the apostate shaken up by Hawke whom Anders considered a friend. The three of them—Aveline, Fenris, and Anders—were too shocked and powerless to stop Hawke as he slashed and hacked on the mage’s already mangled body in blind rage. It was too foreign for them, like it wasn’t Hawke they were watching. Although it was somehow understandable, since the victim was Hawke’s mother. The sight of her stitched with other women’s body parts was enough to catch Fenris off-guard that time, but Hawke’s shout—a mixture of pain and anger and pent-up emotions Fenris never knew he had—snapped him out of his shock.</p><p>He jolted in surprise when the door slammed open with such great force, immediately standing at the ready with his sword in hand. He eased and sheathed his weapon back when he saw a mabari hound running up to him.</p><p>“Bull?” the hound’s response to his voice was a desperate howl before Bull went behind him and nudged the back of Fenris’ leg with his head. Fenris faced the mabari and kneeled, patting his head to calm him. “What is it, Bull? Did something happen?”</p><p>Bull barked in affirmation before running to the door, staying there to look to the direction from where he came from, before running back to Fenris.</p><p>“Is Hawke okay?” The response was a whimper. “But isn’t he asleep?” Bull growl-whimpered, obviously anxious for his owner and was desperate for Fenris to aid him. “Okay, okay. Lead the way, then.”</p><p>×××</p><p>Hawke woke up to the feeling of moisture on his face—not that he was fully asleep to begin with—as well as the panting sound from a dog. He opened his eyes to see an armour-clad figure with a sword hilt jutting out from behind his silver-haired head standing beside Bull. “Fenris?” Hawke called in belated realisation.</p><p>“Hey,” he responded, “You’re lucky you have Bull.”</p><p>“Ah, so that’s where he ran off to earlier.”</p><p>Fenris let out a frustrated noise before saying, “So you really had no intention of calling for us? Hawke, you know you can rely on us as much as we can rely on you.”</p><p>Hawke foraged his brain for some kind of witty response but to no avail. He had been drained since that day, wallowing in regret and self-hatred. The only thing that Hawke was sure to be fine with his company was his bed, after seeing Anders’ reaction.</p><p>“You’re quiet. That’s new,” Fenris teased. If Hawke wasn’t going to be his usual self, then Fenris was willing to be in a lighter mood, if only to lighten Hawke’s. And it was just the two of them there anyway. Fenris frowned when Hawke still made no reply. <em>Perhaps this is more complicated than I thought.</em></p><p>“Do you think I’m a bastard, Fenris?” Hawke asked after a while, head still low and gaze still fixed on Bull.</p><p>“That’s how you want people to see you,” Fenris replied softly, careful with his choice of words.</p><p>Hawke grunted thoughtfully. “But what about you?”</p><p>“Me? I think… you have more on your plate than you let on.”</p><p>Hawke doesn’t reply. Instead, the creases between his brows deepen, making him look older and more worn out. Hawke tapped his forefinger on the bed, lost in thought.</p><p>“Hawke,” Fenris called, but didn’t snap the man out. Fenris paused, “Lucas.”</p><p>Hawke looked up and met Fenris’ emerald gaze focused on him. He had never called Hawke by his first name—something about it being a bit too intimate and exclusively for family. Fenris’ conscience had also forbidden him to use Hawke’s first name, since he had been feeling guilty after leaving him that one night.</p><p>“Lucas,” Fenris repeats, before softly saying, “You can talk to me.”</p><p>And from those words, tears ran down Hawke’s cheek. Fenris moved closer to him and put his hands on the flat of his back as Hawke moved forward to lean on Fenris’ armoured stomach. This was the first time Fenris saw the man like this. Hawke, who always emanated such a strong aura that caught everybody’s attention, now seemed so small, and fragile, and helpless.</p><p>They stayed in that position for a while until Hawke sniffed and turned his head to meet the skin of Fenris’ arm, planting a soft kiss on it. Fenris relaxed as the man pulled away, wiping the moisture on his face with the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>“Want a drink?” Fenris asked, tilting his head down to meet Hawke’s gaze.</p><p>“It’s early morning,” Hawke replied. “Aren’t you sleepy?”</p><p>Fenris huffed. “I doubt I can sleep if I leave you in this state.”</p><p>Hawke started shuffling off his bed, leaving the sheets crumpled and undone. Fenris took a step to the side, and when Hawke was standing beside him, he planted a soft kiss on the elf’s cheek, causing a light blush to grow on that spot.</p><p>Fenris cleared his throat, turning his gaze towards the wardrobe beside the bed. “I’m afraid I didn’t bring any wine with me.”</p><p>Hawke smiled and relief surged through Fenris' body. “Then it’s the perfect time to pop open that aged Antivan Brandy that I’ve been keeping. You do drink Brandy, no?”</p><p>“I very much prefer that than the cheap ale they serve in the Hanged Man.”</p><p>Hawke chuckled at the elf’s glowering—puffy eyes crinkling, and Fenris swore that that sight alone brightened the whole room—before he started walking towards the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feeling Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawke needs to rest, relax. That's something Fenris had always known, and he always felt like there was more to Hawke's attitude than he let show.</p>
<p>A big thanks to Bodahn, the Antivan Brandy, and Fenris' massaging skills.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More made-up past</p>
<p>School is making it harder for me to write so this chapter's really late 🤦<br/>I also started additional and unfinished fics in the middle sooo... </p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris scanned the contents of the bookshelf as he dragged his fingers along the spines of the books. He could almost read them all, thanks to Hawke’s help, and he noted the number of <em>Hard in Hightown</em> volumes Hawke had there.</p>
<p>“Come sit, Fenris,” Hawke called from the table he placed near the fireplace, before taking a swig of brandy.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Fenris asked, concern still dripping from his voice—not that it was for no reason, the man was bawling his eyes out just a few minutes ago. Still, he knew Hawke despised the idea of being coddled, so he made it as subtle as he could.</p>
<p>Hawke hummed in thought. He stared at the undulating flames, amber eyes reflecting the fire and making it more magnificent. “Say, Fenris,” he started, clearing his throat as a means to ease the tension, “If I… Would you mind if I talked to you about something? From my past?”</p>
<p>Fenris looked up to him in wonder. Hawke had always avoided topics about his past—something that Fenris himself understood, and therefore respected—so this came to him as somewhat surprising.</p>
<p>Perhaps he’d been silent for longer than he thought, since Hawke started squirming awkwardly under his gaze. “I-It’s okay if… you don’t want to, I just thought—”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Hawke,” he interrupted, “Tell me anything you like, and I shall listen.”</p>
<p>Hawke smiled at that. “You won’t get irritated on my ranting?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Hawke’s smile grew wider—a sight Fenris thought he could stare at the whole day—before he added, “Are you sure? You’re not allowed to leave once you agree, no matter how much you might want to.”</p>
<p>“Even though you sometimes talk too much for your own good Hawke, I assure you,” Fenris smirked, “I enjoy it.”</p>
<p>The teasing, jiving demeanor dropped from Hawke as he sucked in a deep breath, as if to prepare himself from an oncoming onslaught. He settled his gaze back to the fireplace and rested his elbows on top of his knees, leaning forward to the comfort the warmth of the fire gave him.</p>
<p>“<em>More on my plate than I let on,</em>” he mumbled, thoughts on Fenris’ words from before. “Was it too obvious?”</p>
<p>Fenris studied his expression, noting the tired droop of Hawke’s eyelids. “No. In fact, you were really good at conjuring a façade to the point that it’s believable to most.”</p>
<p>“To most?”</p>
<p>“I was trained to read people’s behaviours—mainly to foresee any possible attacks on Danarius. It’s something that had been of use to me even now.”</p>
<p>“I… see,” Hawke replied before releasing a weary sigh. “Back when we were teenagers, I… I did something unspeakable. It made Carver distant.”</p>
<p>Not knowing how to respond, Fenris settled for: “Bethany’s twin?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The two of you might’ve gotten along well, now that I think about it.” Hawke paused to gulp on his glass of brandy again, while Fenris had barely touched his. “In a fit of rage—caused by what, I can’t fully remember—I almost hurt Bethany. Perhaps the reason why Bethany was not the one that became distant was because she, too, blamed herself because we had to shield her from templars. Such a jerk, I am.”</p>
<p>“You can’t remember what caused your anger?”</p>
<p>“Swept under the carpet by my brain, perhaps as a defense mechanism. It seems that I’ve had blackouts, even before.” Fenris noticed the way Hawke unconsciously rubbed on the nail of his thumb as his brows furrowed more, either at his struggle to remember what happened then or the effort exerted to purposefully not remember.</p>
<p>“They were teenagers, and I had only been 20 for barely a year, when our father died. Being the firstborn, I was expected to take the mantle of responsibility, and my mother, too, was not feeling all that well.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I was overwhelmed, perhaps I was simply lost—barely out of my teens and already taking on a massive responsibility. Maybe I was scared, too.” Hawke sighed again before downing the remaining contents of his glass and then refilling it. “And just because of that—just because I was incompetent—I scarred my siblings, forever tainting how they saw me as an older brother.”</p>
<p>Fenris looked at Hawke, who was now hunched and tense. He didn’t exactly know how to respond, fearing that what he says just might add fuel to the fire of the man’s inner conflict. He wished to console Hawke, or at least help ease his worries a little, but now that they were here, he had no idea on what to say or do.</p>
<p>So, instead, Fenris stood up and walked to stand behind Hawke’s hunched figure. He pulled him up by the shoulders, straightening his back, before he massaged on the muscles near Hawke’s nape and back.</p>
<p>Hawke squirmed at the feeling of pain and relief as Fenris worked to ease the tension from his muscles, and a soft and appreciative whimper escaped his lips. “You’re quite good at that.”</p>
<p>“I had to be. I was trained to give firm massages since they preferred strong hands.”</p>
<p>By <em>they</em>, he probably meant Danarius, that wicked bastard.</p>
<p>“I don’t have the proper words to give you comfort, Hawke, but one thing that I know you need is rest,” Fenris started as he focused more on unknotting Hawke’s tangled mess of stress and tension. “Even though you seem relaxed most of the time, one can tell that you’ve been through a lot.”</p>
<p>“So has Bethany and Carver.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Fenris nodded, “But that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have some time to breathe. You’re too hard on yourself.”</p>
<p>Hawke huffed. “Not hard enough, I think—aouch! Ah, pain!” He whined indignantly, and a smirk tugged at the edges of Fenris’ lips. He pressed on a spot just beside Hawke’s scapula that had a muscle knot, knowing that the pain would be agonising for someone who had never received a massage.</p>
<p>“You’ve received wounds worse than this, you burly man,” Fenris reprimanded, but his amused smirk didn’t disappear. “I bet no one’s given you a massage.”</p>
<p>When Hawke felt the tension and stress disappear from his back, he sighed and relaxed more to Fenris’ firm touch. “My mother attempted once,” he started, smiling wistfully, “It became evident how much of a noble she was.”</p>
<p>Fenris chuckled. His hands then moved to massage on Hawke’s mid-back, kneading the muscles there, before moving lower and settling on the tendons just above his arse. Hawke unconsciously sucked in a sharp breath when Fenris poked on a spot that he knew would incite a reaction. Theoretically.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Fenris said before releasing his grip on Hawke, “Let’s go up to your room so I could give you a proper massage.”</p>
<p>Hawke turned to him, a brow raised in question and in the possibility of other things happening in a room. With a bed. He narrowed his gaze as a grin replaced the questioning pout that was on his lips before. “Okay, Fenris,” he shrugged, “Lead the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them entered Hawke’s room and Fenris immediately headed for the side of the bed while Hawke closed the door and locked it without Fenris noticing.</p>
<p>“Do you have any sort of oils?” Fenris asked, facing Hawke with a serious expression. Perhaps his objective was really just to give him a massage and not what Hawke had in mind.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hawke paused, before turning around and opening the door. “I’m sure Bodahn has some. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Fenris watched as Hawke walked away, sitting on his soft bed as he waited. It’s true that he wanted to give him a massage but he also wanted to try something else, because why the hell not?</p>
<p>Hawke ran back to the room, smiling and clutching a vial on his hand. He closed the door, still secretly locking it, before moving towards Fenris to show it to him. “Nice. He had only one vial left, and I was lucky enough to get it before it got sold to someone else. Uh, what was this again? Barmont, beramin, barga—”</p>
<p>“Bergamot.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, that.” Hawke nodded, before handing it to Fenris. “So, what’s it for?”</p>
<p>“For the massage,” Fenris replied. “Now, remove your robes and lay down on your stomach.”</p>
<p>Hawke did as he was told, shivering at the sudden contact of cold air with his skin. He felt the mattress sink as Fenris climbed on it, settling himself on Hawke’s hip and making him gasp.</p>
<p>“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Fenris asked, feigning innocence and smirking at Hawke’s reaction.</p>
<p>“N-No,” Hawke replied, clearing his throat to regain his composure. “In fact, you’re too light for someone with strength such as yours.”</p>
<p>Fenris disregarded Hawke’s comment, pouring just the right amount of bergamot oil onto his palms, humming appreciatively at the soothing citrusy aroma of the oil. If he remembered correctly, this particular oil had stress relieving and mood elevating effects, so it was quite fortunate that this was what the dwarf had in his keeping.</p>
<p>With oiled palms, Fenris started to massage Hawke’s back in earnest, kneading on muscle knots everywhere in his back. That was the first step—to eliminate the sources of the pain. Fenris wanted to make Hawke relax, but he admitted his curiosity about Hawke’s experiences during his youth. He decided not to talk, and give him a proper massage instead.</p>
<p>“You’re… really good at this,” Hawke commented, voice strained by the momentary pain caused by the massage.</p>
<p>“Of course I am.”</p>
<p>After kneading the painful knots from Hawke’s back, Fenris made his hands lighter and gentler. He eased the tension off of the muscles as he pushed his thumbs down and made sure to cover the whole of Hawke’s back.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hawke sighed, “this is magnificent.” He turned his head to the side, trying to catch Fenris’ gaze, and the satisfied smile on his lips indicated that Fenris’ efforts weren’t wasted. “Fen,” Hawke said after a momentary silence, “I know we’re not exactly… comfortable right now,” and Fenris responded by telling Hawke that he was currently comfortable in his position, earning him a pleased chuckle. “Joking aside though, I, uh, have a favour.”</p>
<p>Fenris hands paused and he leaned to the side to get a better view of Hawke’s face. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Would you mind if—I mean, it’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to do it, but—”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it. Whatever it is, Hawke,” Fenris assured him.</p>
<p>“Er, sleep with me? N-Not <em>that</em> kind of sleeping with someone,” Hawke started blabbering again, “but just, uh, you know, lay down beside me on this bed?”</p>
<p>Fenris chuckled at the way Hawke stumbled with his words. The man usually formed eloquent sentences and witty comebacks but his vocabulary right now was that of a child. “I wouldn’t mind doing both, actually. But for now, I could let you snuggle into his chest.” <em>I’ll have to save my plans for a later date, then,</em> he thought.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hawke smiled, “Not the other way around?”</p>
<p>Fenris climbed off of Hawke and removed his chest piece before settling himself on the plush bed, face reflecting Hawke’s expression. Then he replied, “No.”</p>
<p>“So, the other ‘sleeping together’… you’re okay with that?”</p>
<p>“Yes. In fact, we could do it when we wake up later.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Hawke replied as he moved closer to Fenris, urging himself to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyy I forgot how to write porn lol there was supposed to some smexy stuff but I just can't. It's a bit of a relief for me tho.</p>
<p>I'll probably write more when I finish Awakening and replay DA2 eyyyy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One month+ gap between two chapters lol</p><p>School ain't helping either. Exams and such.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>